heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tin House
Tin House was formed in 1969 by original members Floyd Radford - Guitar, Mike Logan - Drums and Jeff Cole - Lead Vocal and Bass. They were one of the first progressive rock bands to be signed to a major label out of the Central Florida area. Their debut album entitled TIN HOUSE was released on Epic Records in 1970. This album produced by Rick Derringer went on to win international acclaim. At the time of Tin House's formation, Floyd Radford 16, Mike Logan 17 and Jeff Cole 16, broke off of their 6 piece group Marshmellow Steamshovel to form one of Florida's best loved three piece groups. It all happened at one of their gigs "winter's End Pop Festival" near Orlando Fl. They were second in line to open the show and the rest is history, they blew away over 100,000 people that day and were called back on stage for three encores, so the promoters asked them to open for Johnny Winter the next night. Well standing in the wings was Steve Paul (Johnny's manager) he stopped Mike Logan (the drummer) just as he was leaving the stage and gave him his phone number. He told Mike you guys are great and if your band ever gets up to New York please give a call, I would love to help your band out, Mike took the number and off the stage he went. Well the festival really shot the group from a garage band to one of the best bands in the south almost overnight.Bookings were off the hook, they opened for almost every big name group that came to Orlando. So it's off to the studio they went in 1970 at Bee Jay studios Orlando. Floyd and Jeff were still in their last year of high school and mike just graduated from winter park high in 1969. Mike had a close friend he worked for in his spare time, (Bruce Behrens) so he asked Bruce to manage the band and help pay for demo tapes and new equipment. Well Bruce loved the group so he said "ok" Now comes the good part. After the demo tapes were done their engineer at Bee Jay sent a copy to Clive Davis at CBS records. The tapes ended up in Larry Coen's office (president of Epic Records) and sitting in front of him was none other than Steve Paul working on Edgar winter's record deal.Larry said "Did Johnny play at the Winters End Pop festival in Florida." Steve said "yes, why" Larry said " there was a young group called Tin House that opened the show and got more standing ovations then all the groups put together, have you heard them" He answered " yeah, that's my new group " Larry said "I've got their demo tape here and It's great. Well to make a long story even longer, Steve Paul called Mike Logan that night and made a pitch to manage Tin House and get them a record deal with CBS Epic Records.Off to New York the boys went, but first Floyd and Jeff had to finish school or their parents would not let them go. In the summer of 1970 Tin House moved into a six-bedroom house right next to Johnny Winter in upstate New York on the Hudson River. The boys were in Heaven, they had a record deal a big house on the river all the gigs they could play and then it hit.Edgar wanted Floyd to play in his band so Tin House would have to tour with him instead of Johnny. This was fine until Leslie West from the Group Mountain wanted the boys to tour with his band. It was a California tour from one end to the other, 28 days and 20 shows. Steve told the band "you can't do the tour with mountain, you need to do the shows with Edgar" So Tin House stayed in the North East and finished the dates with Edgar.The drummer (Mike Logan) soon after the tour left the group and headed back to Winter Park Florida. That was in 1971 but Mike called Floyd in April of 2006 and said "Floyd, we got to get the band back together" So after six months of practice Tin House was back on stage in Orlando after being apart for over thirty five years. It was "THE ORLANDO REUNION CONCERT" September 16th 2006.The boys brought the house down of at least fifteen hundred fans. After the concert Floyd and Mike had to replace Jeff Cole who lives in New York and could not play anymore shows. So enter David Mikeal on guitar, keyboards and lead vocals and Jim Smith on bass and Wow what a band, Dave can sing like the wind and play with the best like Floyd. Now add Robby Crouse on guitar and three part harmony never sounded so good. Five piece now the group is nothing short of awesome. References http://www.metalmusicarchives.com/artist/tin-house/?ac=Tin%20Hou Category:Proto-metal musical groups Category:American blues rock musical groups Category:American hard rock musical groups